rainbowbritefandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of Rainbow Land
Rainbow and her friends learn they are not the only friendly people in the universe. Synopsis Rainbow Brite had started her day by reviving a dying forest on Earth, with the help of Twink and Starlite. Brightening up the forest used every Star Sprinkle but one, so the group headed back to Rainbow Land to retrieve some more. While they were gone, Murky Dismal and Lurky were working on a new device to bring unhappiness to Rainbow Land. Called the Gloom Transformer. it turns Star Sprinkles into Rain Sprinkles. Little did they know, another threat to Rainbow Land was already on its way. Rainbow Brite had been followed by a strange spaceship. It almost collided with her, Twink and Starlite on their trip back to Rainbow Land. The spaceship crashed in front of the Color Castle before Rainbow Brite could get there, which sent everyone into hiding. Slowly, everyone came out to see what this contraption was and who or what could be inside it. They soon had their answer, when a alien named Wajja came out, said hello in three different languages and explained that there was something wrong with his vehicle. Rainbow and Shy Violet accompanied Wajja into the space craft to try and determine what was wrong with it. As they came back out to get some tools, Twink noticed that Rainbow's sleeve had lost its color. Wajja guiltily explained that his species lives on color, much like we live on food. He was trying very hard not to absorb their colors, but he couldn't help it. Everyone began to panic as they realized that his appetite could be the end of Rainbow Land. Murky and Lurky overheard everything and immediately started planning a way to keep Wajja in Rainbow Land. They knew if he stayed, he'd inadvertently destroy everything beautiful there. In the meantime, Shy Violet figured out what the spaceship ran on, color, and asked everyone to bring as many Star Sprinkles as they could carry. Poor Wajja sat sadly by trying his best not to drain any more color. So Murky came up with a plan. He dressed himself up as a Color Kid, hid Lurky under a pile of Star Sprinkles, and pushed his cart of "Star Sprinkles" into the space ship. As the Color Kids were busy fixing the ship's engine, Murky captured Wajja and ran off with him. He threw Wajja into the Grunge Buggy and took off, before remembering that he'd left Lurky behind. They turned around and retrieved him before driving away again. Wajja accidentally started taking color out of every colorful thing they drove by, which made Murky ecstatic. All the Color Kids could do was stand and watch. But by that time, Shy Violet had gotten the space craft working. So she loaded the Color Kids up and took off after Murky and Lurky. They had taken Wajja to the worst possible place, The Pits. Wajja was so upset about hurting his friends, that he took away all of Murky's color trying to stop him. Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids flew all the way to The Pits and started ejecting Star Sprinkles into the top entrance. The cave filled with color, which Lurky loved and Murky hated. Murky set his Gloom Transformer working to fill the cave with clouds and get rid of the color, but while he wasn't paying attention, Wajja ran outside and up into the space ship. Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids flew the ship to safety, then landed it so that Wajja could be on his way. He thanked him for their help and spread color all over Rainbow Land as he flew away. New Characters Wajja, Moonglow Trivia The background music playing as the spacecraft door opens and Wajja emerges is similar to "Also sprach Zarathustra" by Richard Strauss. This music piece was made popular by the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey and has since become associated with things related to extra-terrestrials and outer space. Category:Episodes